


Worst Hello Ever

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, canon divergent pfl, torkington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t you gonna say hello?” came a familiar voice. It was warm and the tone was slightly teasing.</p>
<p>“You…uh…how…Jesus Christ…” the words wouldn’t come out properly, dammit.</p>
<p>“Wow, those are some smooth moves.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Hello Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt over on Tumblr: Tucker/York/wash back in the freelancer days (but tucker is there) and just overall cute after training fluff <3

They didn’t get many newbies any more. It had been that long since they’d seen a new face, that he really stood out and they picked him up like a lost little puppy.

‘He’ was known as Agent Indiana, Indi for short, and he happened to have almost the same coloured armour as Carolina. It wasn’t as easy to tell the difference like it was with the Dakota’s, so saying hello in the mornings could sometimes end much worse than you’d anticipated; Indiana hated being up before eleven in the morning. Although he’d been on the Mother of Invention for a few months now, he hadn’t actually gone out on any special missions. He was more like a glorified delivery boy, helping out Niner when she wasn’t on extraction jobs.

Whether it was because the casualty rate for their elite special team was too high to warrant letting him out on the field just yet, or if it was due to budget cuts in the personnel department and they couldn’t afford to hire anyone to replace him, they weren’t sure.

Wash didn’t really know how it happened and to be perfectly honest, York didn’t really know either. it just sort of happened one day and then it continued happening. Every other night, they’d watch Indiana train. Afterwards, they would sit up for a little while longer talking in the observation deck. There wasn’t anything in particular that they’d talk about, they just liked trading stories.

Some nights they’d go back to someone’s room so they didn’t keep anyone else up.

Some nights they’d fall asleep in each others arms because it was nice to be held. In this line of work you’d sometimes forget how warm people could be and they’d find comfort in feeling each other’s warmth and heartbeat.

Indiana gracefully cut an arc through the air as he hacked and slashed with precision at the targets that F.I.L.S.S displayed. He had never really been that great with firearms —for some reason he was just never given anything aside from the standard rifle — so when he’d been offered a weapon that was in development, Indiana had jumped at the chance. Swords were fucking awesome and hey, a glowing sword was way better than some dumb gun any day.

“Round Ten, start,” F.I.L.S.S announced as the targets reappeared.

Indiana glanced up at the observation deck. Training hadn’t been the same for the past few weeks. York and Wash were out on a mission with most of the freelancer squad and he’d started to worry. The mission was only supposed to take a week and a half, but they were nearing on three weeks. Three weeks today, actually. Not that Indiana was counting or anything.

God he missed Wash and York. He missed their banter and the way they rolled his eyes at his incessant innuendos. He missed how they would watch him train late at night and he missed their talks and their company.

He sighed to himself as he began round ten. Indiana completed another five rounds of target practice before calling it a night and heading for the showers.

He returned to his room, not bothering to turn on the light. He was supposed to be sharing a room with Agent Illinois, but something had changed and they’d only decided to bring in one agent. Thus, Indiana had the room to himself.

“Aren’t you gonna say hello?” came a familiar voice. It was warm and the tone was slightly teasing.

York.

Indiana fumbled for the light switch and once the lights were on he stared at the two freelancers lounging about his room. York had made himself comfortable by the desk, a cup of coffee in his hands, and Wash was sprawled out lazily across the bed.

Indiana couldn’t help but stare. They were safe. Thank God they were safe. Wash chuckled. Indiana hadn’t moved since the light had come on. He’d been expecting at least a little something.

“You…uh…how…Jesus Christ…” the words wouldn’t come out properly, dammit.

This time it was York who laughed. “Wow, those are some smooth moves.”

Somehow the teasing nudged his brain just enough to start working. “I’ve got plenty of smooth moves. I was just warming up.”

“We know you do, Indi.”

An exasperated sigh came from the bed. “Worst hello ever. Of all time.”

With a grin, Indiana dropped the towel he’d been carrying to the floor and quickly made his way to the bed. Wash had shifted so he was sitting, legs over the side and looked up at Indiana.

“Missed you,” Wash said, pulling the freelancer into a hug.

“We both did,” York smiled, “But Wash was being a total baby about it.”

“I was not,” he scoffed. “Get over here, York, otherwise you’ll miss out.”

York stood, leaving his coffee on the table. Before making his way to the others, he pulled the sheets and blankets from the second bed and brought them over with him. The standard beds definitely weren’t big enough for three men, and the last time they’d moved the mattresses together hadn’t ended well. Putting the bedclothes on the floor was a somewhat decent compromise. Sure, it wasn’t as comfy as a mattress, but they had room to sprawl without worrying about falling off the edge, or between them.

As soon as York dumped the sheets on the floor, he swept them both up in a tight hug. It would have been way more impressive if he was built like Maine and could just lift them both, but a tight hug would have to do. He pulled them down to the floor, refusing to left go, even as someone’s elbow jabbed him in the stomach, and Wash’s hair tickled his nose and his legs were tangled with Indiana’s.

“Dude, you have to let me up. I can’t fuckin’ breathe,” Indiana laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

Reluctantly, York loosened his hold and they could arrange themselves far more comfortably. Indiana was in the middle this time so he could hold them both. Once they had settled, they didn’t talk. This is what they had missed: laying together quietly, tracing invisible patterns over skin and holding hands and being warm and listening to their heartbeats.


End file.
